Guardian Minion
by Pricat
Summary: Set after Frozen Heart. Pandora now a Guardian is sharing her world with her twin sister and the family but she can handle it and the adventures they have
1. Chapter 1

Guardian Minion

It had been a long while since Pandora, Chomper and Pricat's sister had been cursed by a moonbeam for being cold towards her siblings and becoming the firstvGuardian Minion after earning Guardianhood by saving them.

The female Purple Minion wore a purple hooded top with black sleeves but carried a sceptre but on nights like tonight, when she wasn't helping the others, she would visit the Gru house.

She could hear her younger twin Pricat telling Kevins kids a bedtime story about the Guardians listening as her sister had a gift for siory telling and telling the pups about the Guardians feeling impulsive.

She reached out a purple furred hand touching the window as frost appeared hearing both Cady and Leo excited which made Pandora happy, opening the windowsill getting into the room.

"Aunt Pan!" they said hugging her.

"Pan, I almost got them to sleep!

Kevin's gonna freak!" Pricat said.

Pandora laughed turning the room into a winter wonderland as both Cady and Leo were having a blast realising they needed their rest.

"Aw we wanted to go sledding down the stairs!" Cady said.

Pandora chuckled using dream sand to knock them out carrying them to their room seeing Pricat tuck them in.

"Relax, Gru can't see me unless he believes." Pandora said.

"Good point sis, you hungry?" Pricat said.

Pandora nodded going downstairs.

She was fixing herself peanut butter and jelly but Gru had hidden the antidote jelly so nome of the pups could touch it and drinking grape soda as Pricat giggled at her sister.

"Don't you eat, at the North Pole?" she asked.

"Yes but it's cookies and cocoa sis." Pandora said smirking. 


	2. Snow Day

Guardian Minion

The next night, Pandora was fighting off Pitch's nightmares along with the other Guardians but saw twin girls making her think of her and Pricat using dream sand to sooth them from what nightmare Pitch had given them but before leaving, one of the girls saw her but she left before the girl could talk to her.

"Wow that creature looked cute and cool!" she said.

Pandora smirked hearing that from outside the window but unaware her goggles were in their room but joining the other Guardians.

"You should go home and rest." Jack said to her.

"Okay, I did want to visit my sister, so okay." Pandora said flying off.

She was flying to the Gru house and saw that Pricat had left her window open probably for her when she visited seeing Pricat sketching as she entered.

"Hey Pan!" she said hugging her.

Pandora chuckled at her.

"I was fighting off Pitch's jerks, but now I have time to spend time with you." she told her.

"Being a Guardian must be awesome, protecting kids and spreading magic around the world." Pricat said.

"It is but our family needs you and what about Chomper?" Pandora said to her.

"I guess you're right." Pricat said.

But Pricat noticed her sister wasn't wearing her goggles.

"I'm fine, I can see without them, sis." she assured.

"You sure?" Pricat asked her.

"Yep." Pandora said clutching her sceptre.

She was understanding seeing her older twin squint as she sighed.

But they were having fun as Pandora was taking her flying around town but having fun and as sunlight crossed the sky, Pandora was taking her back to the Gru house.

She was tucking Pricat into her bed kissing her purple furred head but would be back later.

Chomper smirked as he could see Pandora now but were going to bed too.

Later that day, Pricat was still asleep making Lucy worry unaware of what was going on.

She was concerned for the gentle female Purple Minion as she had been awake a lot lately.

"I'm fine Lucy, honestly.

Just been doing things." Pricat lied.

She had decided not to tell them about Pandora because they wouldn't believe her or make her see the therapust again but were getting pancakes as Gru sighed.

But the next day, Chomper woke up seeing the neighbourhood blanketed in snow making him excited as he knew it had been either Jack Frost or Pandora had done this.

"Pricat wake up!

I think Pandora blanketed the city in snow!" he said as she got up in awe looking out the window.

"Woah!" she said.

She along with him and the others were playing outside but saw Pandora using her magic to make it snow.

She knew her brother and twin sister loved snow days and were having fun but were hugging her seeing hervsneeze.

"Pan, you okay?" Pricat asked.

"Yes but I'm a Guardian." she replied.

Chompet saw her faint as Pricat was taking her inside and putting her in her bed to rest. 


	3. Protective Of Her Sister

Guardian Minion

That evening while with the other Guardians, Pandora sensed that Pricat needed her going to the Gru house seeing Pitch there in her sisters room angering the female Guardian Minion as nobody ever hurt her brother and twin Sister feeling intense power flow through her.

"Don"t you dare touch Pri!

She's gone through more than you know!" she growled.

Powers then emitted from her shocking Pitch as Pricat was in awe despite being frightened and Pandora saw Pitch leave as her first priority was to take care of the damage Pitch had caused.

"Hey it's okay, but what did he do?" she asked sitting beside her wrapping her purple furred arms around her.

"A-About El Macho kidnapping us and us not being siblings anymore." Pricat said sniffling.

Her words frightened Pandora even though she was the older twin and a Guardian but her biggest fear was of losing her brother and twin sister.

"That can't happen.

He's a mindless animal like the gorillas atbthe zoo.

Besides I'm here.

I'm not letting anybody take you or Chomper away from me." she said as she was getting ideas from the sketches on her sister's Walls using dream sand.

Pricat was feeling better and sleepy ribbing her eyes.

"It's okay, the nightmares are gone." Pandora assured.

Pricat then was out like a light as she tucked her in but leaving as she needed to ask the others unaware Margo had seen her wondering if that was why Pricat was so tired but saw Pricat asleep.

She was going back to the room she shared with her sisters as Edith wondered what was wrong.

"Nothing Edith." she said lying down.

The next day, Pricat wondered what Margo wanted to talk about but stunned that the thirteen year old had seen Pandora making the Purple Minion female sigh.

"Yeah it's why as my sister is a Guardian and protects others from Pitch but she wa helping me.

We can't tell Gru okay?" Pricat told her.

"Okay." Margo said as she was curious about this thing as Pricat sighed knowing she could trust her. 


	4. Looking Out For Her

Guardian Minion

Now that Kayley was old enough, Pandora had decided she was ready to start her training as the next Guardian Minion plus the Purple Minion teen had Guardian blood in her plus she had the same powers like her mother, and had been waiting for this day.

"You have to make sure that Pitch doesn't win because as long as people believe in us Guardians, we will fight fear.

You're gonna be my assistant okay?

It's how I learnt the Guardian ropes from the others plus I have patrol but Pricat doesn't know because she worries about me, Chomper too." Pandora told her.

"Oh but she always stays up late, waiting for you Mom." Kayley said as they were leaving as Chomper sighed.

He was going to Pricat's room seeing her sketching, imagining what adventures they were going to have tonight with Pandora since she had told the pups more stories.

"I think Pandora's busy tonight, as I heard her talking to Kayley about it." he told the gentle hearted Purple Minion female.

"She will Chomp, she always comes." she told him.

"Okay but don't stay up that late okay?" he said to her leaving but Pandora had overheard this.

She knew they always hung out at night but she had to train Kayley but the other Guardians would help train Kayley as Pandora opened the window of Pricat's bedroom window as Pricat sensed her psychic aura.

"Hey sis, waiting huh?

You know you have to sleep, we may be Purple Minions but we need sleep and I worry about you.

At least I can help you fall asleep." Pandora told her.

"But I-I wanted to be with you." Pricat told her.

"I know but you need your rest and I have to train Kayley in being the next Guardian Minion but I still want to be with you." she said as they were going flying.

"Maybe you have magic in you too Pri." Pandora told her.

"You think so?" Pricat told her.

"Yes anything is possible sis." Pandora said as they were getting ice cream but Pandora was using dreamland to make Pricat sleep.

"It's okay as I got ya." she said.

She was carrying Pricat to her room in the Gru house tucking her in but kissed her purple furred head.

She was leaving as Chomper smiled seeing her leave.

He knew that Pricat was okay but was going back to bed but the next morning he saw Pricat awake and ready to go but she knew that Pandora would come back later seeing Kayley up.

"Morning guys, my Mom had stuff to do last night so she's sleeping." Kayley said as Pricat understood but was making Pandora snacks for when she woke up knowing she would be hungry and sighed.

Cady and the other Minion pups were begging the Purple Minion teen to make it snow but Kayley was trying to explain why it was a bad idea yet they were still asking.

"Maybe just in the backyard or our whole neighbourhood okay?" Kayley said as she was making it snow as the Minion pups were excited.

They and their uncles were outside in the snow seeing Pandora awake wondering where the snow had came from seeing Kayley sigh.

"It was Cady's idea!" she said as Pandora said shaking her head.

"It's okay as they're like this with me." she said.

Kayley nodded as she was seeing Pricat not herself which worried her going over to her placing a purple furred hand on her head.

"Come on sis, you're coming down with something." she said as she was getting her inside. 


	5. Giving Some Pups A Good Home

Pandora was amazed that the family had grown more with Kiko, who was Kevin's daughter and Sulley who was her younger twin's pup but had to protect them and her siblings but she heard crying as she was curious finding four Purple Minion pups in a cardboard box making the purple furred Guardian Minion understand knowing Pricat could help them, because they needed a home.

She was using her dream sand to give them sweet dreams but taking them to the North Pole as they needed a safe place to sleep for the night and food as they looked fur and bones knowing that her younger twin could take them in but North was surprised by what Pandora had found, unaware she and her siblings had been like this before.

"My younger twin sister, Pricat will take them in as she has a big heart, plus she and my brother along with me were in the same situation.

It is a Guardian's job to protect kids and Minion pups so I feel these little Minion pups." Pandora told him as he nodded knowing she was a good Guardian.

"Ja that is very true." North told her.

She was feeding them warm milk which they were loving as they were infant pups making Pandora smirk as they woukd get an new home.

She saw them out like lights but were taking them to the Gru house as Pricat was curious seeing her older twin there with four male infant Purple Minion pups as Pandora explained.

"Yes I'll take them in, as they need a good home plus you are an awesome Guardian, you know that?" Pricat told her.

"I know but this makes you a Guardian too, you know." Pandora told her.

Pricat smirked as she had found four cribs for them tucking them in and kissing their purple furred heads explaining she was their mother as Pandora nodded but was proud of her.

Chomper was surprised seeing Pricat feeding them as Pricat explained but he was proud of her because she had a good heart knowing Gru would understand, meaning he was a father of five pups making him smile, knowing Sulley would be surprised finding out she was a big sister overnight.

"You should get some sleep, Pri.

I can help too." Chomper told her.

She nodded as she was yawning but Pandora had used dream sand to make her sleepy.

She knew this had been a good idea leaving them be, as they needed rest as being parents was no picnic sometimes.


	6. Hanging Out With Pricat

**A/N**

**I felt like updating after watching Rise of the Guardian's in such a long while, as Pandora is a Guardian minion and she helps her family.**

**In this chapter, she visits the Gru house just as her younger twin, Pricat lost another baby tooth but it's cute because it's cute.**

* * *

It was a cold Winter's night as a certain purple furredvGuardian Mimion wielding a sceptre wearing a purple hooded top with black sleeves and ripped black trousers as the wind blew through her purple hair since she'd been helping a certain guardian of fun with winter but had to visit a certain house with dead lawns, since it was okay but saw one of Tooth's mini faeries there but in her younger twin's room, entering seeing Tooth there.

She saw Pricat deep asleep in fleece snowflake covered pyjamas with her arms wrapped around her favourite stuffed animal.

Pandora smiled seeing her younger twin asleep which was cute.

"Hey Pan, I guess zany knocked her out using his dream sand to knock her out, along with the others but at least we kept Pitch away." Tooth told her making her nod curious to see the memory in her twin sister's tooth.

It was of their first Christmas as babies making Pandora sniffle since it was cute but putting a special gift under her twin sister's pillow kissingbher purple furred head, seeing a smile in sleep, as they were leaving.

"You really care about her, and your brother Chomper, huh?" Tooth asked.

Pandora nodded as they were leaving but Pandora woukd come back.

She hoped that they were okay but they were going to the North Pole.

Pandora was tired after all night patrol so was takingvan nap at the Gru house in her old room but fixing it up unaware Gru could see her, but the Guardian Minion was sleepy and lying down, as Gru smiled.

He heard Pricat laugh wearing a charm around her purple furred neck, making him smile at the female Purple Minion's happiness.

She sensed her older twin's aura peeking into Pandora's old room, seeing her asleep in there.

She left her be.

* * *

Later that morning into lunchtime, Pandora was beginning to stir unaware that Gru had seen her seeing milk and cookies knowing Pricat had put then there but smiled eating hearing footsteps sensing Pricat's aura, giggling.

"Hey, thanks for the snack, as I needed it after all night patrol and saw Tooth was here getting your baby tooth but the memory in it was very sweet." Pandora said to her.

"What was the memory about?" Pricat asked her.

"It was about our first Christmas, as pups." Pandora told her making her smile since it was very cute.

They were havingbfun but we're unaware that Gru could see her but she didn't mind because it was a good thing so didn't mind but leaving for now.

Pricat was understanding but was going to get lunch.

She was making herself PB and J but Gru had made sure that the antidote jelly wasn't in there since it made Purple Minions like her and Chomper sick.

Gru saw her drinking milk which was cute since she wanted to be part of the family.

She was humming songs from Frozen but hoped Pandora was okay.


	7. Helping Chomper Out

A/N

Here's more of the story and hope you guys like it, since watching Rise of the Guardian's made me wanna write more but in this chapter, Pricat needs her Guardian twin's help when Chomper is sick but won't tell anybody so maybe Pandora could help.

I hope you guys enjoy

* * *

Pricat saw that Chomper wasn't feeling too good and coughing a lot making her worry because she cared about her brother and they were close as close could be but knew he wouldn't tell the others making her sad because they could help him knowing Pandora could help, she was their older sister hoping she wasn't too out of range since Pandora had taught her how to call to her if they needed her help.

Right now, Chomper could use it.

"Please let this work!" Pricat muttered.

She was using her psychic powers to lock onto her sister's aura sensing it and calling to her, seeing Pandora there understanding after her younger twin explained, seeing Chomper sick placing a purple furred hend on Chomper's purple furred head, feeling it was very warm.

"Yep, he's sick, but did you tell Gru or Lucy?" Pandora asked.

"No, he wouldn't let me." Pricat replied.

Pandora knew Gru could see her getting an idea, going to the lab, seeing Gru there by himself and making herself known by making it snow.

"Pandora, how did this happen?" Gru asked.

"Not now, follow me." she said leading him to Chomper.

Gru was stunned seeing the male purple minion not doing so hot picking him up gently and going to the lab, making Pricat relieved but stunned that Gru could see her sister.

"It's fine as some adults who still believe can see Guardian's, I guess.

I hope Chomper's okay as it was smart to call me." Pandora said to her.

Pricat blushed at that, making Pandora chuckle.

She knew that Pricat was becoming half Guardian without realising it, knowing her powers woukd emerge soon but was knowing that she was excited about it.

She was going back to the other Guardian's.

* * *

That evening, Pricat was seeing that Chomper was sick but needed his tonsils out making her worry as she cared about him but he was scared making her understand as she was using dream sand surprising them both, as Pricat smiled but wondered if she was becoming Guardian, seeing Pandora there.

"Yes, you're becoming half guardian, but you are doing great." Pandora said.

She nodded as they were talking but Chomper was scared making her understand but was hugging him gently hearing him cough a lot getting him something to drink making him relieved drinking.

"Tankyu sis." Chomper said to her.

Pandora was underdtanding that as she was comforting him using dream sand while Pricat was telling stories unaware that Gru was hearing them, smiling since he could see Pandora but hadn't told her or the others.

Pricat sensed his aura but knew he cared about them but was letting him be.

Pricat knew her brother was scared about getting his tonsils out but Pricat was explaining that he could have all the gelato he could eat which made him feel a little bit better making Gru smile because he was underdtanding that the male purple minion was frightened about getting his tonsils out.

He was going to the lab but saw Nefario there underdtanding that Chomper was anxious but hoped that Pricat was there helping him feel better unaware that Pandora was there helping him feel better


	8. Becoming Half Guardian

**A/N**

**More of the story and couldn't help myself especially after the news that William Joyce is releasing the last Guardians book to next year.**

**In this chapter, Pandora makes Pricat a half Guardian but training.**

* * *

It had been a few months since Christmas and Pricat was worried because she hadn't seen her older twin in a while but knew being a guardian minion, Pandora was busy and hoped she was okay sighing as the others had gone to bed and she was still up as maybe tonight, Pandora might visit unaware she had used powerful dream sand to make her go to bed on time all week.

Pandora hated doing that to her younger twin but she worried about her as she needed her sleep but it was the weekend so it was okay but she showed up making Pricat happy hugging her making Pandora smile because she cared about them having a snack telling her about what she and the other Guardian's had been up to.

"Spring is coming soon, meaning Bunnymund will bring Easter, and candy which makes everybody happy, if Jack doesn't cover the world in snow." Pandora told her.

But Pandora had a reason to come here because she wanted to make Pricat a half Guardian minion making Pricat excited but nervous.

"Are you sure that you want me, Pan?" Pricat asked.

"Yes, as you're perfect for the job." Pandora said using magic as a charm appeared around her younger twin's neck.

"Awesome, but how am I gonna use my powers?" Pricat asked.

"I'm gonna train ya, along with the other Guardian's." Pandora told her as Pricat got excited.

* * *

The next morning, Pricat got up groggily but remembered that Pandora had made her a half Guardian but woukd help her with her powers and smiled going to get breakfast unaware a trail of ice followed behind her purple furred feet, surprising Gru wondering if she was okay seeing the charm around her neck, but Pricat remembered he could see Pandora so it was okay.

"Pan gave it to me, and my guardian powers must be emerging." Pricat told him.

"I see but at least Pan is helping you out, since being a guardian minion is mellowing her to the point where you guys can bond." Gru told her.

Pricat nodded as she loved bonding with her older twin but was having pancakes and Chomper wondered what was going on but Pricat was keeping it quiet mamimg Gru understand but was sighing as the pups were getting ready for school.

Pricat was understanding, as she saw Pandora there but they were leaving for the North Pole but flying there making Pricat nod as she loved doing this with Pandora.

They were arriving there as North and the others were were happy.


	9. Concern

**A/N**

**More of this and thanks to LadyJamboreemon for reviewing as it helps.**

**Gru and Chomper are worried about Pricat's sleeping since she has been helping Pandora with Guardian stuff.**

* * *

"You must focus on controlling your magic Pri, but it's like how we use our psychic powers but you are a great apprentice to me, and you don't mind working at night." Pandora told Pricat

"Yep as the world needs you and the other Guardian's, not me.

You became so powerful and strong, like when you saved Chomper and me from El Macho's daughter, it was how you became a full Guardian." Pricat said.

"Hey you will in time, but you have to discover your centre." Pandora told her.

Pricat saw that Pandora needed her aid in scaring Pitch off seeing him in Ash's house which made Pricat angry because Ash was Chomper's owner but he hung out at the Gru house a lot as Pandora understood but was seeing Pitch leave.

Pricat sensed fear in Ash's aura Ashe was wrapping her purple furred arms around the girl using her magic to calm her seeing her relax.

Pandora then realised what her younger twin's guardian centre was,but would let Pricat figure it out herself but they were going back to the Gru house before anybody noticed Pricat had been out all night seeing Chomper there but he knew where Pricat was.

She decided not to tell him that Pitch had scared Ash because that would make him frantic since he cared about her a lot.

* * *

Chomper saw that Gru was concerned about Pricat knowing that she hung out with Pandora all night doing who knew what ut knew it involved Guardian stuff going to her room finding her still asleep sighing but leaving her be, knowing she could get mad when woken up early leaving her room bumping into Gru.

"Checking on Pri Huh, is she awake yet?" Gru asked him.

"Nope still asleep, we should leave her be." Chomper told him.

Gru knew that he needed to help her when she was awake since when she was awake, she zoned out which worried the pups but Lucy understood seeing Chomper leave, knowing he was going home to Ash but she wondered why Pricat was so tired all the time, since Gru hadn't told her about Pandora.

But Ash was telling Chomper about last night making him realise Pitch had been here along with Pandora and Pricat smirking keeping that to himself unless she brought it up again hoping that Pricat was okay mamimg Ash curious.

"What'swrong with Pricat, is she sick?" Ash asked.

"No, she's just been really tired that's all." Chomper told her.

"Oh." Ash said to him.

He nodded as they were playing unaware that Pandora was watching but she understood why her brother and Gru were concerned about Pricat.


	10. Making An New Friend

**A/N**

**More of the story and hope LadyJamboreemon likes.**

**Pandora makes friends with Ash while Pricat is getting help with her sleeping problem.**

* * *

The next night, Ash was still awake because Chomper had told her about Pandora but also Pricat but the girl felt something magical with both female purple minions makimg sense since Pricat had used her Magic to erase any traces of nightmares Pitch had put in her, which made Chomper relieved because June noticed that Ash was feeling better.

"You think your sisters will come again, Chomp?" Ash asked him.

"I'm not sure Ash, but maybe they will." he replied.

"Maybe, just maybe she will." she said as Chomper sighed.

He then saw dream sand knowing it was Pandora as the female Guardian minion showed up smirking seeing Ash happy making Pandora chuckle knowing Ash could sense her despite her sight problems making Ash happy.

"Yes I am a Guardian but I protect both humans and minions from Pitch Black the Nightmare King plus I'm training my younger twin sister Pricat to be a Guardian minion too." she explained.

"Cool, as you guys are Chomper's sisters right?" Ash asked surprised as Pandora nodded in reply and they were talking late into the night making Pandora sigh using dreams and knocking the girl out into sleep making Chomper smile.

"That was good but I'm worried because I showed up at the Gru house and Pricat was asleep.

I guess Gru doesn't understand a Guardian's work or a guardian minion in training." Pandora told him.

She was leaving but going back to the Gru house and into Pricat's room waking her up.

She was happy seeing her sister since Gru was worried about Pricat's sleeping but Pandora was taking her sister for some fun since they were bonding a lot since she became a guardian minion and nothing was stopping them from having fun together.

Gru had seen them leave sighing knowing he needed to talk to Pandora about this knowing she cared about Pricat sighing seeingbPandora return later with a sleepy Pricat in her arms tucking her into bed seeing Gru there.

"We need to talk Pandora, about what you and Pricat are doing, since I know you guys love hanging out at night but it's ruining Zpricat's sleeping since she's always tired during the day along with zoning off.

You care about Pricat, right?" Gru said.

That question struck a raw nerve with her.

"Yes I do, but you have no idea about what I do, plus I am training Pricat to help too, which is why she's up all night but you wouldn't understand.

I have to go." Pandora told him flying off into the night.

He felt bad about fighting with her, knowing Pricat was going to wonder where her sister was going to bed hoping that Pandora woukd calm down.

* * *

Pricat was astounded the next day hearing from Chomper, that Pandora had made friends with Ash knowing Jack was like that with a boy named Jamie, so didn't mind plus she knew that she could make friends with Ash soon when Gru didn't notice since Pandora hadn't visited or trained with her, unaware that Gru had talked to the guardian minion which made Pricat mad but understood.

She hoped Pandora was okay out there plus hoped that she and Gru would get along yawning going to get coffee and was in the kitchen but Gru sighed seeing her because she knew that she was knowing about that he and Pandora had a fight seeing her nod, seeing he was tired getting an idea, leading him to the couch.

"What're you up to, Pricat?" Gru asked.

Pricat made dream sand swirl into a ball in her hands, hitting him with it, knocking him out into sleep making her smile knowing Pandora would be proud of her.

She was going to make pancakes humming to herself and saw the pups up after having good dreams knowing Pandora had done this.


	11. Keeping Him Safe From Bad Dreams

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and hope you guys like, as Pricat is helping Chomper out because Pitch has been giving him nightmares but she uses her Guardian powers to sooth him since she cares about him very much **

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

was concerned because Chomper was sleepy during the day just like her wondering if he had been sleeping okay but saw Pandora there underdtanding because she knew Pitvh had been in Tbat area making Pricat concerned because she loved Chomper making Pandora underdtand going to the Picclni house seeing a tired Chomper walking around sluggish but Pricat saw dark rings under his eyes but Pricat saw him yawn as she entered.

_Pitch was bugging him but Pricat can help him, because they love each other but he looks exhausted but he needs sleep._

"Hey..." Chomper said yawning making Pricat smile because he looked cute right now since he had bed fur hugging him seeing him whimper biting his lip making her and Pandora understand plus he knew that Pandora was a guardian Minion and that Pricat was a half Guardian minion so had magic like Pandora but it scared her, seeing him like this.

"It's gonna be okay, as we won't let Pitch bother you, or give you bad dreams." Pricat told him.

Pandora understood but she she was using her dream sand to sooth him.

He was out like a light as Pricat was tucking him in but kissed his head because a goodnight kiss helped sooth them into sleep but Pandora was understanding and letting her sister be going to join the other Guardian's seeing Chomper peacefully sleep but Pricat used her magic to create a protection bubble around him.

She was watching him sleep as her heart skipped a beat but had to go before Marcie worried so would see him later because she was worried about him.

* * *

Later that day in the Gru house Pricat was so very quiet because she was worried about Chomper because Pitch had been giving him nightmares which she hated and it made her blood boil but she was going home to her adopted family but she was in Tne room she shared with Marcie sketching but Marcie sensed that Tne female purple minion was upset about something, which involved Chomper, because she knew her friend liked him so was leaving her be.

"Ssh it will be okay, as he is very precious to you so you always look out for him." Marcie told her seeing Pricat nod hoping the protection bubble would work because she wanted him to be safe and sleep but she was sleepy herself getting onto her bed cuddling her favourite stuffed animal zoning off into sweet dreams making Marcie understand getting snacks.

She then saw Chomper there later seeing Pricat asleep making him smile because she was so cute making Marcie giggle because she knew he loved Pricat but too shy to say it but saw him kiss her head seeing her eyes open blushing wondering what he was doing here understanding after he explained making Pandora giggle.


	12. Helping On Patrol

**A/N**

**Here's more and after writing a little story with Pricat in action as a guardian minion, I felt like updating.**

**Pandora let's Pricat help her on patrol but she loves it despite being exhausted the next day.**

* * *

"You mean that I'm ready to use my powers, to fight Pitch and help people?" Pricat asked Pandora as the older female purple minion nodded since she was a Guardian minion but knew her younger twin sister would make a great guardian minion.

"Yep as you have a kind and caring heart, but very strong and brave when needing to be." Pandora told her.

A grin crossed Pricat's face at Pandora's words but sensed that people especially kids needed a guardian's help.

* * *

Chomper and the others noticed that Pricat hadn't been around but Chomper entered her room seeing her deep asleep cuddling a stuffed purple dragon which she always had since she was a little pup but saw a smile on her face in sleep stroking her long purple hair gently hearing annoyed growl like sounds.H

_I guess she was out late with Pandora again, because she loves being around her, plus their adventures inspire her in telling bedtime stories to the pups which they love, but Pri looks exhausted so we should let her rest up._

He saw Pandora there understanding he was worried about her knowing Pricat needed a good rest but knew she was having good dreams.

"Pri was helping me with patrol but she was loving it, and helping kids out especially siblings so she'll make a good guardian minion." Pandora said kissing her younger twin sister's purple furred head seeing the smirk on her purple furred face grow making them chuckle softly.

"We should leave her be Chomp, you know how cranky she gets if her sleep gets interrupted." Pandora told him leaving her sister's room but they saw the pups having lunch but was sighing because Pricat was still sleeping meaning she wouldn't tell them stories before naps but Pandora would explain.

The next morning Pricat was awake but feeling better after sleeping all day and night feeling full of energy making Chomper chuckle as he was happy she was awake.

"Yep, we were worried about you but Pandora explained to us why.

You hungry?" Chomper told her seeing her nod smelling chocolate chip and peanut butter scones making the female purple minion excited because she loved them making them chuckle because they loved seeing her happy because she loved helping Pandora out eating while drinking coffee as it helped her mentally wake up every morning.

The minion pups were happy seeing their favourite aunt up because they had missed her at bedtime last night making her giggle because it was cute but they were having fun together making Lucy smile but was happy.


	13. Needing An Nap

"C'mon Aunt Pandora, Aunt Pricat do the magic!" Jewel begged both Pandora and Pricat making both female purple minion twins giggle.

"Sweetie, it's Fall so once Winter comes so will Tne snow but I guess we can have a little snow now." Pricat said winking at Pandora as they were using their guardian magic which made Jewel and her siblings along with Chomper and Pricat's pups Sulley and her brotner Hiro.

"Your Mom and aunt are so awesome, you know?" Tadashi said to Hiro.

Sulley nodded as she loved her Mom and aunt using their guardian magic plus they used it to protect peopke and minions from Pitch but she wondered if she had it too.

Snow then fell in the backyard making the minion pups excited making both Pandora and Pricat giggle at this.

"Tankyu Aunt Pandora and Pricat!" they said.

"You're welcome, guys just don't tell Gru okay?" Pandora said high fiving Pricat seeing her younger twin sister yawn since she was tired but trying not to show it in front of her sister or the others.

"Pri, you Ojay?" Pandora asked.

"I guess, don't worry." Pricat said.

Pandora was unsure because she guessed that her sister was tired and trying to hide it making her sigh but she was waiting for Pricat to admit it.

Gru heard the minion pups as well as the girls and minions playing outside in Tne snow but it was keeping them out of trouble or distract him and Nefario from work but saw Pricat a little sluggish giving her coffee to help a bit.

"Tankyu Gru, since things wipe me out." the female purple minion said making Gru nod since he knew she was tired.

* * *

Chomper was worried seeing zPricat pass out later seeing Pandora there along with Gru but Pandora knew her sister was exhausted from Guardian stuff and being a Mom making Chomper understand because he cared about his wife carrying her to Tneir room tucking her in kissing her purple furred head hoping the minion pups understood, since they loved Pricat's stories at bedtime.

He saw it was Pizza Night the most fun yet chaotic night in the Gru house so normally Pricat soothed hyped up minion pups with her stories but tonight chaos would reign making Kevin feel bad for Pricat since they were good friends.

"She's just tired, so needs to rest and miss Pizza Night." Chomper told the tall minion male.

"Yes, Pri is brave but she'll be okay." Chomper told him.

Kevin was making a snack for when Pricat woke up from her nap making Lucy smile because it was sweet plus he saw a sleepy Bob guessing Pitch had been bothering his sweet little brother, giving him bad dreams plus Bob was carrying his bear in his arms like he usually did .

He saw that Nob was getting bigger in weight since Mark made fun of him plus because Bob was outgrowing his overalls as Kevin heard them rip getting him to his room.


	14. Helping Her Feel Better About Her Goggle

After sleeping Pricat was feeling better but sensed that Pitch was giving Bob trouble and bad dreams going to the Chibby pup's room seeing fearlings guessing Pitch had made them using nightmare sand as she scared them off seeing Bob upset understanding cuddling him like she saw Pandora do with frightened kids Putch left in his wake.

"It's okay Bob, I promise." Pricat told him.

"You promise, those bad things are gone?" Bob said.

Pricat then used dream sand on him to give him sweet dreams seeing him go back to sleep making her happy along with Kevin because he cared about his little brother.

"It's okay, I was just doing my job." Pricat to,d him.

"I know, but it's still cool." Kevin told her.

Pricat blushed as she still had feelings for him despite having Chomper making Kevin underdtand.

* * *

That early evening Pricat was in her room telling the minion pups a story which was helping them wind down for the night before she or Pandora used dream sand as Kevin was listening but entranced by Tne female purple minion's storytelling seeing the pups sleepy which was good because they could get rowdy if this didn't happen.

Plus Lucy noticed Pricat wasn't wearing her goggles wondering why because Gru knew along with Nefario that minions were short sighted unless wearing their goggles making her wonder why Pricat had decided not to wear her goggles.

"I know the answer, as some kids thought her goggles were weird." Chomper told her.

Pandora was understanding but knew without her goggles, Pricat's vision was all blurry so she needed her goggles to see but she was feeling self conscious about her goggles which was not cool but Pandora could help her out.

"Zweetie, you need your goggles to see." Pandora told Pricat.

"I guess, but I f"Awweel weird wearing them." Pricat admitted making Kevin understand hugging her because he and his brothers had went through this phase but it would be okay plus he was explaining that making the female purple minion understand purring.

"Aww, somebody's happy!" Pandora said.

Pricat blushed as Chomper sighed because he knew his sister was like this around Kevin but Pandora found it cute so let them be seeing her sister put her goggles back on mamimg Pandora happy.

"Tankyu Kevin, because I was worrying about her." she whispered to the tall male minion as he smiled because he cared about Pricat making her understand.


	15. Halloween Antics

"Awesome, it's Halloween morning!" Kevin said making Pricat blush but giggle because she had a crush on him plus there was going to be a party so she was hoping that maybe he would dance with her.

"Yes, it is because Halloween is very magical you know?" Pricat said trying to hide the crush she had on him but Tne otner minions knew finding it adorable

They saw that Lucy had made pumpkin shaped pancakes using Nefario's pancake maker which made giant pancakes seeing Kevin run to Tne fridge making Pricat understand because Kevin liked maple syrup or drinking it like soda, which worried Gru and the others.

"Here we go, as usual." Mark muttered annoying Tne others.

"Just leave him be, as he loves maple syrup and there's nothing wrong with that." Pricat to,d him going to get some apple juice making Kevin blush.

"Aww, somebody likes her!" Mark teased.

Kevin ignored this going to have breakfast but Pricat giggled while eating drinking spoke juice.

* * *

Gru smirked seeing the girls home from school but excited for trick or treating later and getting lots of candy knowing they would be hyper tonight just like the minions so was bracing himself seeing them hug him making him chuckle.

"Yoj guts ready, for tonight?" he adked as they nodded.

Pandora knew that Tne famiy might need her or Pricat because Pitch might strike since it was Halloween night so would be alert just in case, seeing Pricat getting into her Mal outfit after dinner which fitted Tne female purple minion.

"Relax sis, Pitch doesn't stand a chance with us and Tne otner Guardian's." Pricat assured her.

"Yes you're right, as we've kept him back." Pandora told her.

Pricat nodded knowing her sister would keep nightmares away from others hoping things would be fun making her understand knowing how much they loved Halloween so sPaw the others ready.

Pandora giggled as she left to do some patrol but keeping everybody safe seeing her Siblijgs and the others having fun trick or treating making the female purple furred Guardian minion smile hoping Pitch wouldn't ruin things, by giving nightmares.

She saw Jack Frost and her fellow Guardian's on patrol but had been kicking nightmare butt since Pitch had been sending fear to a lot of people tonight making their job worth it.

"Your friends okay, Pitch hasn't scared them?" Tooth asked.

"They're fine, plus my younger twin Pricat is half guardian so she can help too." Pandora said as North smirked.

Later that early morning at the Gru house in her room, Pricat was sketching but on alert just in case Pandora needed her hearing the door open.

"Pri it's four in the morning, aren't you tired?" Chomper asked her.

"I am waiting, in case Pandora nedds me." she replied to her brother.

Chomper sighed as he wanted her to sleep even though purple minions were wired in energy leaving her room seeing Gru there because Edith was sick.

"Let me guess, Pricat is still awake?" he asked as Chomper nodded.


	16. Snow Games

It was the beginning of December mamimg Pandora giggle as she was helping Jack Frost since winter was the guardian of Fun's season frosting windows of bedrooms and bringing snow everywhere having fun plus happy seeing kids reacting, to what they were doing making the guardian minion happy because she loved her job hoping her Siblijgs were okay back at the Gru house.

"You okay, what's on your mind?" Jack asked her as the purple furred guardian minion shook her head.

"I'm good, just thinkijg about family." Pandora said to him mamimg him understand because it was Pandora's younger twin that had made her a guardian minion in the first place.

But being this was a good thing as she and Pricat hung out a lot like they would tonight and looking forward to it just like Pricat knowing she and the others were enjoying the snow makimg her smirk.

"Of course they are Pan, everybody loves snow." Jack said as she nodded.

* * *

At the Gru house most of the minions and brain boosted purple minions were playing in the snow unaware that Pandora had a hand in it which made Pricat and most of the minion pups smirk, hoping Pandora was okay but probably busy so she could talk to her later tonight when they hung out.

She saw some of the pups throwing snowballs at Mark making her chuckle but saw her pups Hiro and Riley building a snowman which was cute because she knew they were becoming close as Siblijgs which was good knowing the ho,I days were a good thing.

"Uncle Mark's not gonna like that, for sure!" Hiro said smirking as Lei giggled at her cousin.

"Why?" Riley asked as Lei smiled at the toddler.

"Uncle Mark gets grumpy, for wrird reasons." she said but they were having fun unaware Pandora was watching but smirked at the antics knowing Pricat could sense her aura frosting windows, leaving before anybody noticed.

Later that night after the pups had gone to bed including her own, Pricat was in her room sketching and waiting for a certain magical sister sensing her aura gigglimg.

"Ready to go, sis?" Pandora asked as she nodded.

At the North Pole, Tbey were having fun plus Pricat was makimg things for their family makimg Pandora smirk knowing her sister had the holiday spirit and it was the beginning of the season.

"Your younger twin is prepared, I see?" North said as both sisters nodded.

He knew the younger one had the spirit and heart of a guardian but not an official one knowing Pandora was helping her with this since she told the minion pups stories about the Guardian's which was good.

The next morning the Gru family found stockings on their bedroom doors wondering where they'd came from but Chomper knew that either Pandora or Pricat had did this going to Pricat's room seeing she was deep asleep.

"Ssh, we were doing stuff Ladt night!" he heard Pandora say.

"Yes, which involves the stockings right?" Chomper asked.

"Yes, that was her idea but a sweet one." Pandora told him.

He nodded but hoped Pricat was okay because she'd been out all night so needed her rest seeing Hiro hug her as she was havingbfun with them since she and Pricat kept what Tbey did at night a secret.


	17. Helping A Sick Sibling

Pandora was concerned because she sensed that something was wrong with Pricat which made the female guardian minion feel worried because she wanted to see if her younger twin sister was okay going to the Gru house seeing her younger twin not feeling too good, makimg Pandora worry seeing Chomper there.

"Somebody's not feelijg too good, eh?" Pandora said as Chomper nodded because he heard Pricat sneeze a lot seeing Pandora place a purple furred hand on her younger sister's purple furred head feelijg she was red hot.

"Did she tell anybody, that she's sick?" Pandora asked Chomper seeing him shake his purple furred head makimg her sigh.

"We need to get you looked at, because you're important to us." Pandora told Pricat seeing Chomper go get Lucy since she could help them.

Lucy understood after Chomper explained getting Pricat to a doctor makimg Pandora hope her younger twin was okay as she cared about her going on patrol unaware a Fearling had been created by her anxiety about her sister.

Jack knew that Pandora cared about her younger twin sister who had helped her become a guardian minion but knew she probably had a cold since it was flu season but Pandora hoped so sighing.

* * *

"Is Pricat doing okay, after we got Lucy to help her?" Pandora said to Chomper later because she'd been worried about her younger twin sister all day.

"She has a bad cold, but she was hoping to get better so you guys can hang out like normal." Chomper said making her understand going to Pricat's room hearing coughing and sneezing making Pandora feel bad.

She saw Pricat happy to see her making the female guardian minion happy sitting on her younger twin's bed

"Aw, somebody has a bad cold eh?" Pandora said seeing Pricat nod blowing into a tissue making Pandora understand because she also looked forward to the night time adventures that she and Pricat had.

"Hey it's okay, as everybody gets sick but you'll get better and we can have fun again like we normally do." Pandora told her which relieved Pricat feelijg sleepy because of the cold makimg Pandora nod leaving hoping her younger twin sister would get better.

She was putting an ice pack on Pricat's head to bring down her fever or making one using her powers being an all rounder guardian minion seeing Chomper smirk because he knew that Pandora cared about him and zPricat a lot.

* * *

A/N

Here's more of Tne story but hope people like.

Pandora is very worried because Pricat is sick but she wants to help her younger twin feel better


	18. Helping Haruna Out

Pandora heard laughter as she was in the AVL or Anti Villain League headquarters seeing a little girl with ,ong messy purple hair with what looked like minion goggles on her head, wearing black pyjamas makimg her smirk kbowing this little one was very special, because she was half human and purple minion but could turn into a purple minion at will.

Pandora knew that Silas was being unsure of what to do with the girl but knew she wanted a family plus knew that Chomper and Pricat loved playing with Haruna when they came here plus she knew she could help her.

"Hey there Haru, remember me?" Pandora asked her seeing the girl nod.

"Yes, you're Pricat's big sister, who has magic and protects others from bad guys which is cool." Tne five year old said becoming her purple minion form makijg Pandora grin seeing a loose fang knowing Tooth would be happy.

"That's right sweetie, but guess you just wanted to have fun." Pandora said seeing Haruna nod.

"Yes, but Silas doesn't get it so I wait until he leaves for the night and then I can play all I want without She him stopping me." the half human and purple minion female said.

Pandora knew that Haruna may be special but she was just a little kid, and deserved a home and a family that cared about her so was having fun with her and at sunrise used dream sand to make her sleepy.

She carried her to the room Silas had set up which was like a child's room but had cameras watching it tucking Haruna in putting her favourite stuffed animal near her before leaving hoping Silas would see Haruna wasn't so happy there.

* * *

"So, Haruna is still in the AVL and Silas hasn't found her a family yet?" Pricat said as Pandora explained where she'd been last night but Pricat didn't mind because Haruna was alone in the AVL

"Nope, but he's using it to get her to use her powers you know?" Pandora said getting an idea which made Pricat curious

"If we could show Silas how much happier Haruna woukd be, if she had a home then he would let somebody adopt her like you and Chomper since you two are awesome with her." Pandora said.

Later when she and Chomper went with Lucy to the AVL, they saw Haruna in her purple minion form running around making Pricat giggle guessing the girl had gotten out of her room, seeing panicked agents everywhere.

"Geez she's just a pup, and playing!" Lucy said as Pricat agreed seeing Haruna hug her making Silas sigh but going to his office while Haruna and Pricat were having fun stunning the agents seeing Haruna use her powers with ease.

"Pandora to,d me, that you wanted a family so maybe Lucy could help convince Silas that it's a good thing." Pricat said to Haruna.

"I don't think he will, you know?" Haruna replied as they were having a snack makijg Pricat sigh seeing her hyper which was cute.

* * *

A/N

Here's more of Tne story and this part was inspired by a story I am writing on Deviant Art involving a half human and purple minion girl named Haruna but she lives at the AVL.

Pandora hangs out with Haruna but wants to help her have a home and a Fami,y that cares about her but maybe her siblings can help.


End file.
